


EsküvŐrület

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, F/M, Rövid, esküvő, ezt most tényleg beteggeltem így? lol, hogy végre egyszer van hetero sztorim, nyitott vég, szexi!anglia, szösszenet, és a legnagyobb csavar:, örvendezzünk vala
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Anglia hivatalos egy esküvőre, és mivel imádja őket, így rendesen ki is csípi magát, majd elindul.  A többi jön magától.





	EsküvŐrület

Anglia kedvelte az esküvőket. Mindig is elbűvölte a sokszínűségük, s az egész ceremónia jelentősége. Ma egy esküvőre volt hivatalos. Ez pedig rettenetesen feldobta a kedvét.

Dudorászva öltözött. Felvette kedvenc fehér frakkját azzal az elegáns zöld inggel, ami ment a szeméhez. Késznek nyilvánítva a szettjét, hátrafésülte a haját, szemöldökét pedig lefelezte egy kis csipeszke segítségével.

Mikor a tükörből egy elképesztően jóképű és ismeretlen férfi vigyorgott vissza rá, úgy érezte tökéletes.

Nekiindult, hogy ne késsen el erről a fontos eseményről. Út közben az ablakon kinézve élvezte a mellette elsuhanó táj szépségeit, ahogy a limuzin vitte.

Megérkezve kiszállt a járműből, majd ráérősen felsétált a nagy épület lépcsőjén, élvezve a kitüntetett figyelmet, amit kapott.

Bent egyből megpillantotta Ausztriát, ahogy ott parádézott bársony öltönyében, s hajbókolt felsőbbrendűen néhány fejesnek. Igazán undorító látvány volt.

Hirtelen mindenki elkezdett beözönleni a tágas helyiségbe, s el is foglalta helyét. Ausztria felsétált az oltárhoz, mellette a pap, és pár tanúnak kinéző egyén.

Mikor minden elcsendesedett helyét megtalálván, a zene felcsendült, s Magyarország jelent meg az ajtóban. Elképesztően gyönyörűen festett halványzöld ruhájában.

Csupán az arca nem tükrözött boldogságot. Angliának ez egyáltalán nem tetszett. Úgy döntött szabotálni fogja az esemény. Úgysem ismeri fel senki, nincs mitől tartson.

Mikor a pap elkezdett szónokolni, hirtelen felállt és hangosan közbeszólt, felsétált magabiztosan az emelvényhez, s letérdelt megfogva Magyarország kezét.

– Hozzám jössz? – kérdezte, mintha nem lenne ennél természetesebb dolog.

Magyarország először látszólag fel sem fogta mi történik, de aztán felcsillantak szemei.

– Igen. Hozzád megyek. Csak kérlek várj egy percet. – Ezzel Ausztriához fordult. Villantott rá egy gúnyos mosolyt. – Viszlát Seggfej. – Majd a pap felé fordult. – Kérem adja gyorsan áldását. – A pap jobb híján tett pár bizonytalan kézmozdulatot, mire Magyarország megcsókolta Angliát. – Köszönöm. Most már férj és feleség vagyunk. Gyere. – Ösztökélte futásra újdonsült férjét.

S így, futottak. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nem, nem utálom Ausztiát. Csak áldozatul esett egy olyan dolognak, ami nagyobb volt nála...  
De ez egy hosszú történet, így nem untatnék vele senkit.


End file.
